Final Fantasy VII items
This is a list of items that appear in Final Fantasy VII. The sprites shown below are from the bonus disc of Final Fantasy VII International. They are not viewable in-game and do not appear in the American release. Recovery items Support items Battle items that target the allies. Debuff items Battle items that limit the abilities of the enemies but deal no damage. Attack items Battle items that simply deal damage to the enemies. Elemental Instant death Non-elemental Field items Items that can only be used outside battle, i.e. on the field, or not used at all. Greens For technical details, see: Chocobo (Final Fantasy VII)#Greens. *Note that these names do not apply when buying Greens at the Chocobo Ranch; their names will be as listed first in the table. Nuts For technical details, see: Chocobo breeding (Final Fantasy VII)#Nuts. *Note that these names do not apply when buying Nuts at the Chocobo Ranch; their names will be as listed first in the table. Stat-upgrade items Limit Break manuals Sidequest items These items are not necessary to complete the game, but allow to obtain more useful items. Unusable items These are various easter egg items found during the course of the game. Though they take up space in the inventory, they cannot be used in any function. Dummied out items Key items These items are necessary to advance in the game. Don Corneo mission Shinra Headquarters mission Item locations This chart shows the various drops, steals, and morphs of the various enemies in the game, in the order as they appear above. Recovery items Support items Disabling items Attack items (elemental) Attack items (instant defeat) Attack items (non-elemental) Greens Nuts Status-upgrade items Limit Break manuals Gallery FFVII 8-Inch Cannon.png|8-Inch Cannon. FFVII Dazers.png|Dazers. FFVII Hyper.png|Hyper. FFVII S-Mine.png|S-Mine. FFVII Tranquilizer.png|Tranquilizer. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Grenade - Cid SR.png|Grenade (SR). FFAB Grenade - Cid SR+.png|Grenade (SR+). FFAB 8inch Cannon - Barret SSR.png|8inch Cannon (SSR). FFAB Antarctic Wind - Yuffie SSR.png|Antarctic Wind (SSR). FFAB Dragon Fang - Yuffie SSR.png|Dragon Fang (SSR). FFAB Earth Mallet - Aerith SSR.png|Earth Mallet (SSR). FFAB Fire Fang - Yuffie SSR.png|Fire Fang (SSR). FFAB Grenade - Cid SSR.png|Grenade (SSR). FFAB S-Mine - Barret SSR.png|S-Mine (SSR). FFAB 8inch Cannon - Barret SSR+.png|8inch Cannon (SSR+). FFAB Antarctic Wind - Yuffie SSR+.png|Antarctic Wind (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Fang - Yuffie SSR+.png|Dragon Fang (SSR+). FFAB Earth Mallet - Aerith SSR+.png|Earth Mallet (SSR+). FFAB Fire Fang - Yuffie SSR+.png|Fire Fang (SSR+). FFAB Grenade - Cid SSR+.png|Grenade (SSR+). FFAB S-Mine - Barret SSR+.png|S-Mine (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Scale - Aerith UR.png|Dragon Scale (UR). FFAB Swift Bolt - Tifa UR+.png|Swift Bolt (UR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Fire Fang - Yuffie Legend SR.png|Fire Fang (SR). FFAB Grenade - Cid Legend SR.png|Grenade (SR). FFAB S-Mine - Elena Legend SR.png|S-Mine (SR). FFAB Fire Fang - Yuffie Legend SR+.png|Fire Fang (SR+). FFAB Grenade - Cid Legend SR+.png|Grenade (SR+). FFAB S-Mine - Elena Legend SR+.png|S-Mine (SR+). FFAB Antarctic Wind - Yuffie Legend SSR.png|Antarctic Wind (SSR). FFAB Dragon Fang - Yuffie Legend SSR.png|Dragon Fang (SSR). FFAB Grenade - Cid Legend SSR.png|Grenade (SSR). FFAB Grenade - Yuffie Legend SSR.png|Grenade (SSR). FFAB S-Mine - Barret Legend SSR.png|S-Mine (SSR). FFAB Antarctic Wind - Yuffie Legend SSR+.png|Antarctic Wind (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Fang - Yuffie Legend SSR+.png|Dragon Fang (SSR+). FFAB Grenade - Cid Legend SSR+.png|Grenade (SSR+). FFAB Grenade - Yuffie Legend SSR+.png|Grenade (SSR+). FFAB S-Mine - Barret Legend SSR+.png|S-Mine (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Scale - Aerith Legend UR.png|Dragon Scale (UR). FFAB Swift Bolt - Tifa Legend UUR.png|Swift Bolt (UUR). FFAB Earth Mallet - Aerith Legend UUR+.png|Earth Mallet (UUR+). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK 1 35 Soldier FFVII.png|1/35 Soldier. FFRK Basilisk Claw FFVII.png|Basilisk Claw. FFRK Blonde Wig FFVII.png|Blonde Wig. FFRK Fire Fang FFVII.png|Fire Fang. FFRK Masamune Blade FFVII.png|Masamune Blade. FFRK War Gong.png|War Gong. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Trivia *In addition to the Mystery panties, the Letter to a Daughter, and Letter to a Wife, there are two further items that were at one point going to be included in the game. In the Item Store of Cosmo Canyon, a message exists for a case where the player obtains the item "Telpostone" . *In the flashback to Nibelheim, seen when in Kalm, Cloud's mother would have given Cloud a "Homemade Potion!" (手づくりポーション), however, this script and item were left out of the game. *The "High Blow ST" item is often considered to be a dummied item in the game due to its presence in the data in numerous areas in Nibelheim and areas relevant to the flashbacks, however it is a second translation of the Supershot ST, and its appearance in these places was never intended. Instead the area has duplicate texts from the Ancient Forest. Interestingly the weapon is translated as "Supershot ST" for all normal areas, however areas pertaining to the optional Zack flashback are the ones that use "High Blow ST". *A number of items do not appear in the BradyGames guide list. These are: Hourglass, Kiss of Death, Earth Mallet, Vagyrisk Claw, Lunar Curtain, Mirror, Cauldron, Gysahl Greens, Tantal Greens, Battery, Omnislash, Catastrophe, Final Heaven, Great Gospel, Cosmo Memory, All Creation, Chaos, Highwind, Masamune Blade, Combat Diary, Autograph, Gambler, Desert Rose, Earth Harp, and Guide Book. Category:Final Fantasy VII items Category:Item Lists